The Diary of Daisy Carmen
by Butterflies and Roses
Summary: Of course everyone knows about Cho and Cedric. But what about Daisy; Cedric's first love? This is the diary of Daisy's sixth year at Hogwarts, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. T for language. EDIT AS OF NOW: Um, yeah, permant hiatus. Sorry, guys.
1. 31 August, 1994

31 August, 1994

Oh, this is so exciting! In two days I'll be going back to Hogwarts, and, oh, how I've missed it. I'm going into sixth year, and I'm really looking forward to it. No more Potions—only subjects I truly care about, like Divination, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh, I hope this will be a good year! I've never tried keeping a dairy before, but I'm hoping I'll be able to do it. I'll try. I'll really, really try.

I was planning on starting this on the first day of school, but I just can't wait until then! Tomorrow I go on the Express, and I'll be able to see all of my friends again, and Cedric. Cedric Diggory… oh, his name is like poetry. The finest Shakespearean poem. Oh, my, I'm being overdramatic… but I just love him so much!!! I haven't seen him all summer, and that must be a new record. He and I have never been apart for two months. We've always been able to see each other over summer break at least once, except for this summer. And it's been just horrible!

We've been dating since 3rd year, and he is so so so nice, and so so so sweet to me. A lot of girls are jealous that I'm dating him, because, well, he looks like a Greek god. But really, I wouldn't care if he was short and scrawny and had hair greasier than Snape's-- Cedric's amazing, and he's mine.

I remember when I first met him. It was on the first day of second year, during Transfiguration. I was sitting at the end of the first row, with the seat next to me empty. It was normally like that. I had always been really shy, and though I _did_ have friends, most of them were in houses other than Ravenclaw. But I was completely okay with being by myself—I actually enjoyed it, most of the time. Of course I was sometimes lonely, but I was okay with it.

McGonagall started into her 'beginning of the year' lecture when she stopped, glaring at someone at the back of the room. I turned around, like everyone else, to see a handsome Hufflepuff boy trying to sneak in.

"Well, Mr. Diggory?" McGonagall said. "Why is it that you are late?"

His face flushed pink. "I-I was walking with some friends to one of their classes, when I realized that I was supposed to be here, and I was on the other end of the school, so—"

"Never mind, just see to it that it doesn't happen again," McGonagall said. "You may take your seat next to Miss Carmen, and the next time this happens, it's a detention."

He slid into the seat next to mine, and my heart fluttered a little. I snuck a glance at him when McGonagall started talking again, and saw he was looking at me, too.

"I'm Cedric," he whispered, low enough so McGonagall wouldn't hear.

"I'm Daisy," I whispered back.

"Pleased to meet you." He took my hand and shook it, his grasp warm and firm.

That was how Cedric and I became friends. We studied together, passed notes in class, and just generally hung out with each other. It was like this for all of second year, and that was a good year. I finally had a best friend.

I'll never forget the first time he and I went to Hogsmeade in third year. It wasn't really a _date_; we just went as friends hanging out at a fun place. We had gotten some toffee at Honeydukes, and were on our way to see the Shrieking Shake. I tossed up a piece of toffee and tried catching it in my mouth, but instead it bonked my nose and fell to the ground. I started to laugh, but Cedric wasn't. He looked like he had something on his mind, so I asked him what was up.

"Well, um, Daisy, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Will… will you be my girlfriend?" His warm brown eyes were shining with hope, waiting for my answer, when all I could do was gawk stupidly.

"Why… of course!" I finally said. He grinned with relief and happiness, and I flung myself into his arms, his embrace holding me tight. I remembered how I never wanted him to let me go.

And, in a way, he hasn't. Here we are, three years later, and still going strong. God, I love him so much. I really do.

Oh, it's nearly eleven o'clock now! Urgh, I really want to write about mine and Cedric's first kiss, but I really should be getting to bed, because I do not not _not_ want to miss the Express tomorrow!

I guess I will go to sleep. Goodnight, diary!

* * *

Author's Note: Please review. I'd really like constructive criticism, this fanfic is mostly for writing practice, and I really, really want feedback. Please and thank you~!


	2. 1 September, 1994

1 September, 1994

I'm in my dorm now, and it is so nice to be back! It's past lights out, and I'm writing by the light of my wand. I was too busy gossiping with Chelsea, Cho, and Marietta earlier to even think about writing. Cho and Marietta are in the year below me and Chelsea, but we share a dorm because there are only four of us.

Oh, I've missed Cedric so much, and words cannot describe how happy I was to see him at Platform nine and three quarters.

I was saying goodbye to my parents when I felt and arm slink around my waist and soft lips press into my hair. I squealed and turned, flinging my arms around Cedric. He picked me up and spun me around, saying, "I missed you so much, Daisy." When he set me down I stood on my toes to peck his lips, and said, "I've missed you too, Cedric. More than you could imagine."

For a lot of girls, it probably would have been weird kissing your boyfriend in front of your mum and dad, but it didn't matter for me and Cedric. My parents adored him. They've met him numerous times over holidays and vacations, and they love him as if he were actually family. They say he's very charming, and polite, and kind, which of course is all true. They're so happy we're together.

"Well," my father said, "I guess we'll be going now, sweetheart." I reached out and gave him a hug. "Don't forget to owl us."

"I won't forget, daddy," I said as I pulled back and went to hug mum. "And I promise I won't get into any trouble."

"I know you won't, Daisy," mum said. She hugged me a little tighter, and I could smell the scent of her strawberry perfume. I always loved that smell. When she passes on, there are two things I'll always remember about her. Her hugs and her perfume.

My father gave Cedric a pat on the back. "You take care of my daughter, ya hear?"

Cedric nodded. "I will, Mr. Carmen, don't you worry."

The train whistle blew, and I gave my parents one last hug before Cedric grabbed my hand and ran with me to the train, our trunks bouncing along on their wheels behind us. We waved goodbye as we slid out of the station and into the country.

Cedric and I walked along, trying to find a compartment. After a few minutes of searching, we finally found the one with our friends.

The whole train ride was such fun, and it was so, so very nice to be back with all of my friends again. And Cedric, of course. It's amazing how different some people can look after only two months; Roger Davis must be half a foot taller, Marietta's acne has _really_ cleared up, and Chelsea's hair looks even redder and curlier, if that's possible. The others don't look much different; Cho's pretty, as usual, and Zacharias is as freckly as ever.

They all talked about the Quidditch World Cup—I wish I had been there! It sounds like it had been great, except for the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark. Now _that_ would have just been scary to be at. I was supposed to go, but my parents just couldn't afford the tickets. Oh well. Maybe some other year they'll hold it in England again.

At the feast, we found out about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher—some guy called Mad-Eye Moody. He just barged in through the doors, nearly scared me and Chelsea to death. Seriously, a man with a scarred face, wooden leg, and a crazy magic eye just barging into the great hall during a thunderstorm! It would freak anyone out! He seems pretty shady if you ask me, but others say he's going to be a great teacher.

And on top of that, we found out that the Triwizard Tournament is coming up! I'm so excited, I've heard about it before, but they haven't held it for _centuries_! _I'm_ definitely not entering, but Cedric says he might. Oh, I really wish he won't, because some many people have died in it in the past. I couldn't bear to lose Cedric. My life would end.

Oh, I'll have to talk him out of it later. I can't let him compete in the Tournament. I just can't.

* * *

Okay, I never really get a chance to say what Daisy looks like. (I mean, it's her diary, so why should she bother talking about her appearance?) Anyway, here's what she looks like:

Eyes: Blue, with 20/20 vision.

Hair: Naturally blonde, extremely straight, shoulder-length.

Body: Average height, slender build, small chest.

Review, please, I want to hear what you have to say! And thank you, xoxM'N'Mxox for your review!


	3. 3 September, 1994

3 September, 1994

I talked to Cedric after class today. He and I were taking a walk along the bank of the lake, just enjoying the nice day, and we settled down against our tree. It's been our tree ever since fourth year when Cedric carved in 'CD+DC Forever.'

I was sitting on his lap, my back resting against his chest. His hand stroked my hair, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft touch of his fingers. I didn't want to ruin this moment, but I knew that I had to talk to him.

"Cedric?" I said.

"Hmm?"

I placed my hands in my lap, looking down at them. "I really, really don't want you to enter in the Triwizard Tournament."

I felt his hand against my chin, and he turned my head so I could see him. "I'll be okay, Daisy."

"But Cedric, so many people have _died_ in the tournament, and I don't want to lose you." Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I put one of my hands behind his neck. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"No, no, no, shh…" Cedric said softly, and gave me a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me gently back and forth. "Don't cry, flower petal, don't cry… You know I can't bear to see you cry…"

I took a few deep breaths and wiped away the few tears that had fallen. I steadied myself and looked at him again. "Cedric, you love me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then, please, don't do this. I know it sounds petty, but I'm just so nervous about what might happen if you were chosen."

Cedric was silent for a long moment, and then he nodded. "Okay," he said. "If it makes you that upset, then I won't enter."

A giant grin stretched across my face, and I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, and I had that feeling again of never, ever wanting him to let me go.

* * *

Man, _really_ short chapter; like, not even five hundred words. I promise, the next one's going to be longer, and more interesting. Anyway, I'd like to thank _Remember How I Use To Be _and _xoxM'N'Mxox_ for reviewing! Please give me some feedback, dear readers, I especially like constructive criticism.


	4. 6 September, 1994

6 September, 1994

It's past midnight right now, I think it's twelve thirty, but I'm not sure. I just woke up from the most horrible dream, and I know that there's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep. I had dreamt about one of the Unforgivable Curses, and I think I know why. It's because of that horrid creepy teacher, Moody. Today was our first class with him, and he showed us each of the Unforgivables on three spiders. It was so horrible to watch, especially the Cruciatus Curse, and the _Avada Kedavra. _To see the spiders in so much pain, and then just _dying...._

In my dream last night, there were two boys. I couldn't see them very well, because it was very dark out. They were in a meadow, or a field, or something like that. Suddenly, the shorter of the two boys began to scream, as if he were in pain. A cloaked figure was walking towards them, and he said (at least, I think it was the cloaked person talking) in a voice so very small and feeble and inhuman, said, "Kill the spare."

The cloaked figure pulled out his wand and said_, "Avada Kedavra_," as if it was nothing, and as if the person he had just killed hadn't mattered more than a bug.

Then there was a flash of green light, and the taller one fell to the ground, dead. And the scariest part was that in that brief moment when the green flash of light struck the boy, I was able to see his face.

It was Cedric.

Oh, I never should have taken Defense Against the Dark Arts! Now I'll never be able to fall asleep again because whenever I close my eyes I see Cedric's shocked and lifeless stare, the green light casting a glow against his brown eyes and forming a color that doesn't even exist.

Why does that crazy man have to teach us? What was Dumbledore thinking, hiring a bonker like that? I miss Professor Lupin. Sure, he was a werewolf, but he never actually _hurt_ anyone. And he knew what he was talking about in his classes, unlike our past teachers. The only reason I signed up for DADA this year was because I thought he might still be teaching us. Oh well. I really need to ask Flitwick if I can switch classes. I mean, it's still early in the year. There's still time.

I should also ask Professor Trelawney about what my dream. She might know if it's a real vision or not. Trelawney's sort of out there, but she's not mad like Moody. I take Divination because I really like the actual studies, and Trelawney really isn't that bad once you get to know her.

Should I tell Cedric about this? Well, I don't want to seem overprotective and worried, and he'll probably just tell me that it's nothing. I shouldn't tell him.

Ugh, when will the sun come up?! I absolutely cannot fall back asleep—what if I go right back into that dream? What I need to do is distract myself. Yeah, that's it. Just tell a nice, happy story....

It was Winter Break in third year, and Cedric and I were staying at Hogwarts. His parents worked for the Ministry, and they had to attend to something very important over Christmas, while mine had developed a severe case of Dragon Pox and were in solitary confinement at St. Mungo's. (They made a full recovery, thank God.)

Cedric and I were taking a walk through the grounds—it had been unseasonably warm that day. The snow was sticky and glittered in the bright sunlight. Cedric held my mittened hand, and we chatted about nothing in particular. We strolled past the groundskeeper's hut and made our way to a small clump of trees.

Those trees looked like something out of a fairy tale. There were bare trees, and evergreens, with their bright green needles sparkling in snow. The ground was free of any animal prints and was decorated with fallen needles. The canopy wasn't very thick, and spots of light fell on the snow. Songbirds were in the trees, celebrating this one warm day.

One of the birds right above my head took off, and snow showered down. I gave a small yelp of surprise and Cedric grinned as he helped brush the snow out of my hair. His hands stopped at the base of my neck and I looked up at him.

"You have such beautiful blue eyes," he said in a soft voice.

I reached up and put my hands behind his neck. "Thank you, Cedric."

Slowly, he leaned forward and I tilted my head, my heart pounding. Our lips met, and it was just a soft, gentle kiss. Our lips moved together, and the kiss was slow and sweet and tender.

We were cut off when yet another bird took off and sent a shower of snow onto us. We broke apart and burst out laughing.

"Hey," I said. "I bet you can't beat me back to the castle."

"You're on," he said. We started racing back to the castle, tripping and falling in the snow, laughing the whole way.

Well, I think I'm better now. More classes tomorrow and I really should get some sleep. Goodnight!


	5. 13 September, 1994

13 September, 1994

I'm sorry, dear Diary, I've completely forgotten about you since last week! Sixth year is just _so hard_; I hardly ever have any free time. It's always study, study, study. But, I don't have to study quite so hard now, because I don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore! Flitwick was very kind about it, and he let me switch as long as I promised to work extra hard on my other classes. I have a study period in the common room instead of DADA, and right now I'm using it to write. You won't tell, will you?

And I think it's a really good thing that I dropped out, because today Cedric was telling me that Moody cast the Imperius Curse on all of them, in order to teach them how to fight it off. Isn't that just dreadful? A teacher, using one of the Unforgivables on the students! I can't believe he hasn't been sacked yet.

I asked Professor Trelawney about my dream. She said that it was very serious, and that I shouldn't dismiss it. I asked her what it might mean. She doens't know, because it's my dream and so only I can know for sure. The thing is, I have absolutely no idea what it could be!

Trelawney said that since the only person I was able to identify was Cedric, it definitely has something to do with him. But what? Is he going to die? Is he going to get in a lot of trouble? Are we going to break up? Will one of his family members die? Trelawney said that any of those could be true. Oh, this is so annoying!

To take my mind off of that, I think I'll write about Chelsea. To think—I've had this diary for two weeks now and I've only mentioned her once! Chelsea is my very best friend—probably comes with the fact that she's the only girl in Ravenclaw in my year. Chelsea came as an exchange student from Beauxbatons in second year. She switched with the Ravenclaw that had originally been in my dorm, Emily. I didn't really like Emily. She was always extremely homesick and complained about everything.

After the exchange program ended Chelsea still wanted to be at Hogwarts, and Emily wanted to stay at Beauxbatons. So, some strings were pulled, and they got to stay at the schools they wanted to. It really worked out best for everyone.

Chelsea hangs out with the Weasley boys a lot. She thinks that they're so funny, which they are. But she wouldn't date either of them. "It'd be like dating a brother," Chelsea told me once. And the strange thing is, they actually _do_ look like siblings. Same flaming red hair and hazel eyes.

She's also been hanging out with Roger Davies a lot. I think they would be really cute together! Roger's a great guy, and Chelsea hasn't had a boyfriend for nearly a year now. Maybe on the next Hogsmeade trip they could go on a double date with me and Cedric. That'd be fun; I'll have to ask them about it.

Cho and Marietta have been hanging out with me and Cedric a lot lately, or, well, more than we usually do. In their first and second year they didn't really know him that well, and in their third and fourth years they thought he was pompous and shallow because of his good looks. It's great that they've finally warmed up to him.

I really should be getting to work on my diagrams for Herbology, it's due in two days, and I haven't even started! Not the smartest plan of action…

* * *

Thank you's to _Letty87, Melora, _and_ xoxM'N'Mxox_ for reviewing!


	6. 1 October, 1994

1 October, 1994

Oh, so much work! And to think that it's only going to get _worse_ in seventh year. How does anyone manage this?

Well, I don't think this diary is going so well. I've gone more than a fortnight without writing! Shameful, truly shameful. I promise I'll write more, okay, diary?

My birthday is coming up next weekend, (On a Hogsmeade weekend, no less!) and I'm so excited to see what Cedric's going to get me! Last year he got me a bright gold heart locket with a picture of us in it. In the picture he has his arm around my shoulders and we're smiling and waving and just look so happy.

I still wear the locket every day, of course. In fact, I don't think I've taken it off since he's given it to me. The metal on it hasn't gotten dingy at all either, because I use a spell to make sure it always shines.

Anyway, in Tournament news, there's been an announcement that the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are arriving on the thirtieth, and we're going to have a grand feast for them.

I wonder if Emily is going to be one of the girls coming? I think it'd be nice to see her again, even if we had never really been close friends. I wonder if she's developed a French accent? The Beauxbatons School is in France, after all. When Chelsea first came during second year she had a strong accent, but it's faded quite a bit. It must be because she's around us English-speakers so much.

I've noticed Cho and Cedric hanging out a lot on their own now. Just things like walking with each other to class and hanging out at the lake sometimes while I'm doing something with Chelsea. I'm not very worried because I am definitely _not_ the jealous type. But still, I can't help but feel a little jealous, because Cho _is_ awfully pretty, and I know that any girl would want to date Cedric. I don't know, this is probably nothing, but I should still ask Cho to back off. Just in case.

Well, it's time for dinner now. Off I go.

* * *

Will Emily be coming to Hogwarts? Will Cedric be seduced by Cho? Will I ever stop writing such short chapters? Stay tuned to find out...

Anyway, thank yous (again) to xoxM'N'Mxox and Letty87 for your reviews!


	7. 10 October, 1994

10 October, 1994 (Happy Birthday to Me!)

It's morning now. I woke up very early, and wasn't able to fall back asleep, so I decided I should write.

I talked to Cho about Cedric. She told me that they were just friends, and there was no way she'd try to steal him from me. Which of course is true, because Cho is a good friend. I don't know what I was thinking, saying that they were spending too much time together.

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are coming in three weeks. I'm so excited! I can't wait for the tournament, and I really want to find out who the Hogwarts champion is. I have absolutely no idea who it might be!

Schoolwork is still brutal. Bleh. But, I guess I'm starting to get used to it now, since it's been over a month. That's almost a strange thought, that it's more than a month into the year already. Well, not really strange, but you know what I mean. I think. Do you? Oh, I need to stop babbling on and go get dressed!

_~Later~_

Oh, today was wonderful!! Cedric and I went to Hogsmeade, and we were walking down to the Shrieking Shake. Then, at the exact spot where he had asked me to be his girlfriend, he stopped and pulled something out of the inner pocket of his robes.

"This is for you, Daisy," he said. "Happy birthday."

I looked down at what he was holding. It was a daisy.

"I put a spell on it," he said, "so it'll never wilt."

I took the flower from him and held it gingerly in my hands, as if it were made of fine china. "Oh… thank you so much, Cedric. This is the sweetest present ever. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said as I gave him a hug. He put his hand under my chin and lifted up my face to his and we kissed. I felt so happy and safe in his embrace; so warm in contrast to the chilly October air.

When we walked back into the town, I had my daisy tucked behind my ear. In fact, I still do. It's past dinner, and I haven't yet even thought about taking it out! It's such a wonderful gift, it really is. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

A/N: I just started school again, so updates may become less frequent once I run out of pre-written chapters.

Thank you to Letty87, xoxM'N'Mxox, and Aqua Skies for your reviews~!


	8. 30 October, 1994

30 October, 1994

Oh, almost three weeks without writing! But nothing interesting has been going on, until today. Because…

Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are coming today!

I'm in Charms right now, waiting for class to start. Everyone's so excited, and I am too! There's just this feeling in the air, and we can even tell that the Professors are looking forward to this. They haven't given us any homework either today or yesterday (except for Snape), and they're all talking about it too. Oh, and we still have six more hours until they come! I wish I was able to speed up time; I want the tournament to start now!

Oh, Flitwick's here. Bye!

_~Later~_

It's getting late right now, but I have to write. The other schools arrived today, and it was _amazing_. All of Hogwarts was lined up outside the castle just as dusk was falling. We were lined up by years and houses, so I was standing with Chelsea and Roger.

We waited, when all of a sudden there was something in the sky, flying towards us. It was the Beauxbatons students—they were coming in a giant flying powder-blue carriage! It was pulled a dozen enormous golden horses, and it nearly landed on the first three rows of students!

The headmistress walked out of the carriage first. She was huge as well; almost as big as our groundskeeper! She must have been ten feet tall, and she was very… I'm not sure how to describe her. Regal, maybe? She held her head high and wore robes of satin. I don't know how else to describe her, except for that she looked like a queen.

Everyone began to clap, and the students came out. There were a little less than a dozen of them. They wore silk robes, and didn't look very comfortable out in the cold. They must live _very _far in the south because the most they had to stay warm was a scarf or shawl.

Almost immediately after they came out, there was a dreadful noise coming from the lake. It sounded like some sort of monster was trying to suck up all the water in the lake. Everyone moved about, trying to see over the rows of students in front of them to the lake. There was a ripple in the water, and then something started coming out. It was a ship's mast! The rest of the ship slowly rose up out of the water and… oh, I don't know how to describe it! It glistened in the moonlight, and the whole scene was so extremely… eerie. Just eerie.

The ship glided toward the bank and dropped anchor. It seemed almost like something out of a dream with the boat rising up out of the water, shining in the light of the full moon, and then dropping anchor right in front of us. It wouldn't really have been a good dream, but not a nightmare either. One of those strange ones where you aren't quite sure about what to feel, or what's happening.

There weren't as many Durmstrang students as Beauxbatons, only about eight, and they seemed much more suited for the cold. They were dressed in thick, coarse furs and their headmaster was wearing more expensive and sleeker furs.

Roger grabbed Chelsea's arm and pointed at one of the Durmstrang students. "Do you know who that is?!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Chelsea asked with a puzzled and worried look.

"That's _Victor Krum!_" Roger said.

"Victor Krum?" I said. "Isn't he the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team?"

Roger nodded enthusiastically. "He's the youngest seeker ever! I never thought he was still in school!" He looked over at Chelsea. "I. Need. His. Autograph."

"Then go ask for it!" Chelsea said.

Roger shook his head. "No—he's a legend. I can't just waltz up by myself and ask for an _autograph_! Will you go with me? At dinner?" Roger had the most beseeching and pathetic look on his face—I felt a little sorry for him.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Sure."

At dinner the Beauxbatons School sat at our table. While Chelsea and Roger went to talk to Krum, I talked to Beauxbatons girl sitting next to me.

"I'm Daisy," I said to her.

"I'm Emily," she said in a faint French accent. "You aren't ze Daisy who was in my dorm 'ere during first year, were you?" I grinned.

It was so nice getting to talk to Emily again. Even if we hadn't been the best of friends, it was great to know that she was happy at Beauxbatons and was no longer homesick. And she looked so different, too—her hair, once barely below her ears, was now all the way down her back, and, of course, she looked so much older. But she still complained. She said that it was so much warmer at Beauxbatons (she still hadn't taken off her shawl), and Hogwarts just wasn't as nice as it was there.

Roger and Chelsea came back, Roger happily holding his autograph; a scrawled signature on a scrap of parchment. "I _knew_ that muggle pen would come in handy, I just _knew_ it!"

When we started eating, a very pretty Beauxbatons girl scoffed. "Why is zere no bouillaisse at zis table?!" She had very long silvery blond hair and perfect skin. She got up from the table to go look for some, I'm assuming, while Roger gawked at her.

"'Ello, earth to Roger," Chelsea said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"She is _gorgeous!_" Roger said, still staring at the girl.

Chelsea and I rolled our eyes. "She's not that pretty," she said.

"Uh, yeah she is!" Roger said.

Chelsea rolled her eyes once more and flicked a pea at him. That brought him back to his senses, but he would still sneak glances at the girl throughout the dinner.

After everyone finished eating, Dumbledore began his speech about the Triwizard Tournament. He explained about the three tasks each champion would have to face, and how it would be very, very difficult. Then he had Filch bring out the 'judge' that would be choosing the champions; the Goblet of Fire.

The Goblet of Fire is so strange looking—it's a wooden goblet, crudely shaped, with blue-white flames leaping out of its brim. I had heard legends about it and seen some illustrations of it in books, but those just couldn't compare to it in real life.

Each student who wishes to enter will have to place their name in the Goblet. Then, tomorrow at dinner, we find out who the champions are. I can't wait to find out who it is!

We were dismissed, and once we got back to our dorms Chelsea, Cho, Marietta and I started talking.

"Viktor Krum looks even more handsome in person!" Marietta said dreamily, flopping down on her bed.

"Yeah, dream on, Mary," Cho said, hitting her with a pillow. "He's famous, and he probably has his sights set on that blond Beauxbatons girl."

"Oh, you mean the one that Roger's fallen for?" Chelsea said.

"Oh, yeah, I saw him staring at her," Cho said.

"Just like every other guy in the Great Hall," Chelsea said, sitting on her bed.

"Exactly, there's nothing to worry about!" I said, putting my arm around her. "He's a guy, and she's probably too vain to want to be with a Hogwarts guy, anyways."

Chelsea shrugged. "I guess you're right."

I really want the two of them to get together—they're just so cute together! Oh… whoops… I just remembered that I was supposed to ask them to double date with me and Cedric at Hogsmeade. But, it was my birthday, and I got too distracted… Oh, I can't forget next time! I owe it to Chelsea for being such a good friend; she deserves a boyfriend.

Oh my gosh! I've just looked at the time, and I've been writing for nearly two hours—it's so late! Thank God it's a Friday night and I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow. I _am _actually really tired, so I should go now. Goodnight!

* * *

A/N: Dudes, I finally have a chapter that's more than a thousand words! Go me!

Anyway, thank you Aqua Skies and Letty87 for your reviews!


	9. 31 October, 1994

31 October, 1994

I can't believe this! I can't, I can't, I can't! How could Cedric do this?! How could he bloody do this to me?! Cedric is the Hogwarts champion! He's the damn champion, after he had promised me he wouldn't enter! How could he do this?!

Oh, bloody hell, I'm crying now, I'll get the pages all smudged. Ah, dammit, I don't care!

I… I can't write about this right now. Tomorrow. I'll write about it tomorrow. Not now… not now…


	10. 1 November, 1994

1 November, 1994

Okay. I can write now. I think.

At the feast, when Cedric's name was called, I was too stunned to even speak. The Hufflepuffs were going wild, and he was grinning like a fool. As he got up to leave to the champion room, he looked over at me, saw my expression, and his silly smile disappeared. He averted his eyes and walked briskly to the room with the other champions.

Then, out of the blue, Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet, but I honestly couldn't care less about Potter. The most I could do was try to keep my breathing even and try to not let the tears in my eyes spill over.

"Daisy," Chelsea said, excited. "Isn't this—Daisy?" I gave my head a few small shakes, and she backed off. I breathed in and out.

Dumbledore told us all to go back to our houses, and then he disappeared to the champion room. I was swept away with the rest of the students and out of the Great Hall. But I didn't go to the Ravenclaw tower; instead I waited outside the Great Hall for Cedric.

He and Harry finally came out.

Cedric saw me. "Oh, I'll see you later, Harry," he said.

Harry looked at me, then back at Cedric. "Okay, see you later." Harry headed off to the Gryffindor tower, and I waited until I was sure he was out of earshot.

Oh, I still don't know if I'll be able to write about this. I don't really even remember what we had said. All I know is that I told Cedric that he had promised me that he wouldn't enter, how this was going to get him killed, and that I couldn't bear to lose him. I tried my best not to cry, but I couldn't help having a few tears slip out. Cedric had tried staying calm, saying that this was a new Triwizard Tournament and that they wouldn't let him die. He didn't think he would even be chosen, and I had told him not to enter two months ago, so how could he possibly remember? But the more we argued the harder it was for both of us to stay calm, and eventually he just lost it. I still remember those words.

"Look, Daisy, just shut up!" he had yelled. "It's my life, and I'll live it however I want to! Just—just leave me alone!" And with that, he walked away.

Tears were streaming out of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my middle and sank against the wall. I was crying freely, letting the sobs rake through my body, not caring or knowing if anyone saw. A few times I wasn't even able to breathe, the sobbing was so bad. I clutched myself tighter, knowing that if I let go, I would surely fall apart.

After what must have been hours, I cried myself out and slowly made my way up to my dormitory. Chelsea and Marietta comforted me, but Cho took Cedric's side. I wish she didn't, that just made me feel even more horrible.

Chelsea and Marietta told me that this was just a little fight, it wouldn't matter in the long run, and that he's right: he'll be fine.

I wish I could believe them.

I still can't get over how he yelled at me. I don't know if I'll be able to face him tomorrow in class. I haven't left my dormitory at all today. I'm hungry, but I'll live. When the others are in here, I'm working on homework, and while they're out at meals or walking around or hanging out or whatever, I'm just sitting here writing, and holding my daisy against my heart.

_~Later~_

When I look out my window I see Cho and Cedric sitting outside on the bank of the lake, just talking. They've been there for hours.

I know that Cho's on his side, but she should _know_ that I'm able to see her from here! This is just adding insult to injury. If they don't leave soon, I think I might hex them to make them go away…

Oh, what am I saying?! I'm such a horrible person—thinking about hexing my boyfriend and one of my best friends just because they're talking after a fight. What the hell's wrong with me?!

I need a nap. A really long nap. Maybe that will help clear my head a little.

* * *

Review please, and thank you for your review, xoxM'N'Mxox!


	11. 11 November, 1994

11 November, 1994

Cedric and I have only spoken once in the past week and a half. We had argued again last Monday, but that time it was less dramatic. I say he should apologise to me for breaking his promise, and he says_ I_ should apologise for making such a big deal out of this.

Chelsea says I should just swallow my pride and say it first, but I can't. Why should I say I'm sorry for being afraid he might die? I've always been stubborn, and I just can't make an apology for this. I just can't.

Other people have noticed that we aren't speaking now, mostly the girls. I see them following Cedric around like a hoard of dogs in between classes, flirting with him and trying to get his autograph. There was even a group that got him to sign their bags at lunch the other day!

There are also these new badges that the Slytherins are handing out, and everyone is wearing them. They say "Support Cedric Diggory" on them, and if you tap them, they change to say "Potter Stinks." (I would say that the "Potter Stinks" bit is a little too much, but he_ did_ trick the Goblet into accepting his name. Seriously, isn't he already famous enough?)

I have two "Support Cedric Diggory" badges. One is hanging on my wall next to my daisy (I stuck them on there using a spell Flitwick taught me), and the other I wear around school each day, along with my locket.

I was hoping Cedric would see the badge and think that it was an apology from me, but no such luck. He's still waiting for me to say I'm sorry. (_Sigh._) At this rate, we'll never get back together.

Oh, I think I might cave in soon. I just can't stand being without Cedric. But there's no way I could actually say sorry to him; I couldn't live with myself if I did. Maybe I can get Cho or Chelsea to do it for me. Cedric might still accept it if it came from either of them—especially Cho. Yeah, I'll just ask Cho to tell that to him. Then everything will be all right again.

I hope.

Another Hogsmeade trip is coming up this weekend. Maybe if Cedric and I make up by then he and I can finally go on that double date with Chelsea and Roger.

If not, Chelsea and Roger will probably go together anyway. Everyone can see that they adore each other. And I can always be with Cho and Marietta, or some of my friends from other houses. That's okay. I'd be fine with that. Totally.

Oh, I can't even convince myself…

_~Later~_

Chelsea just gave me some great news! She and Roger are going to Hogsmeade this weekend, and on an actual date! She came in and had a big grin on her face and she hopes that they might be able to become an official couple soon. They probably will—they already hang out together all the time.

But this is starting to make me worried, too. What if this is a sign that since Chelsea's starting a relationship, then this means the end for mine and Cedric's? That would just be a horrible and ironic twist of fate...

* * *

A/N: This is the last of my pre-written chapters... :'( So, updates will probably be less frequent now. Oh well, updating once or twice a week won't be so bad, will it?


	12. 24 November, 1994

24 November, 1994

I woke up early today, and realized I haven't written for almost two weeks. (Again.) So, here's what's been going on:

I had talked to Cho a few days ago. I was hoping she would tell Cedric as soon as possible, but she apparently has many other pressing matters to talk to him about, because I've seen the two of them together A LOT these past few days, and she says it's just been slipping her mind. (Sigh.)

She knows how important this is to me, why can't she just remember to tell him?! It's almost like she's avoiding me now, because she never tells Cedric I'm sorry. I guess I'll just remind her _again _later. At this rate, I _will_ end up apologising in person, and I'll never be able to live with myself. Grr…

The first challenge is coming up in a few days. I do hope it's not too dangerous. I mean, they have Potter as a champion, and he's only in fourth year. Surely they won't have anything too difficult with a fourteen year-old competing? And like Cedric said, they probably changed it so it's not as difficult, and they won't let anyone die…

I'm still going to pray like mad that he lives.

Oh—Cho's going down to the Great Hall now. I should tell again now. Bye!

_~Later~_

Ugh, I'm so mad at Cho! It's after dinner, and she _still_ hasn't told Cedric! Is it seriously that hard to say, 'Oh, and Daisy says she's sorry. She misses you, and she hates being without you. Please forgive her.'

She told me that she doesn't like lying, and she can't bring herself to lie to Cedric. Please, I've seen her lie before. She said that if I wanted to get back together so bad, then why can't I just say it? She _knows_ why; I've talked about enough with her and Marietta and Chelsea!

Okay, you know what? This is pointless. I'm not going to bother with waiting for Cho to talk anymore. I'm just going to go down to the Hufflepuff common room right now and tell him myself! Forget everything I said earlier about not being able to live with myself, I know I don't mean it, and as long as I have Cedric back, I'll be fine. I'll be great, actually! Because right now, I'm just so sick and tired of having to quickly look away when I see him, and only being able to have stiff, awkward conversations on occasion when all we're waiting for is for the other to apologise, and wondering if he misses me as much as I miss him.

Well, I guess I'm off now. Wish me luck.

_~Later~ _

I… I don't know what to say. I don't know what I _can_ say. I'm just numb.

Cedric broke up with me. He _dumped_ me for Cho.

I just can't believe it.

I can remember very clearly what happened.

I walked down to the Hufflepuff common room, looked up at the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, and said, "Pollywog." The portrait remained unmoved. I hadn't been there for weeks—of course the password would have changed. I crossed my arms, leaned against the stone wall and sighed. I decided I'd wait until a Hufflepuff came by to let me in.

Of course, the Hufflepuff that came by was Cedric.

"Daisy," he said, surprised, "what are you doing here?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said, uncrossing my arms. "I'm sorry I over-reacted so much when you were made champion. Cedric, it is great that you became champion. It's an honor, and I know you'll be able to do it. Right now I just… I can't stand not being with you anymore. Will you forgive me?" I gave him my most hopeful and imploring look.

Cedric just stood there and stared. His mouth tried moving, but no sound came out.

"Uh, um, sure, Daisy," he said. "Of course I'll forgive you."

My eyes welled up. _Finally_, I thought. _Finally we can be with each other again._ I threw my arms around him and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head away, grabbed my arms and held me away from him.

Cedric looked down at me, frowning. "Didn't… didn't Cho tell you?"

Time began to slow down then, or at least it seemed like that. I became hyper-aware of everything. My flushed cheeks, his confused eyes, his hands slowly letting go of my arms. "No," I said, and my voice sounded dry and hollow.

"Well…" Cedric said, his hands in his pockets, "she and I are together now." He didn't look at me.

The silence that followed was deafening. I tried to process what he just said. _They were… together? One of my best friends is dating my boyfriend? When she _knows_ I still love him?!_ And yet it still made sense. Why they were spending so much time together. Why Cho didn't tell him to get back together with me. Why she seemed to be practically avoiding me. It all made sense.

"Daisy," Cedric said, "I'm sorry. But you weren't talking to me, and Cho was there, and she understands me _so well_… I'm not saying that what we had wasn't great, but… we have to move on. I… I don't know what else to say. I mean—"

"It's okay, Cedric," I said. "I understand." My voice sounded robotic, and as I walked away, it felt like someone else was moving my feet.

I walked through the halls just staring blankly ahead. It didn't feel real, I mean, things like this don't happen, do they? It was a bad dream, that's all it was. Cho was a good friend, wasn't she?

When I made it to my dormitory, I found everyone there. Cho, Marietta, and Chelsea.

"Is it true?" I asked Cho.

"What?" she said nervously.

"Is it true that you're _dating Cedric_?!" I nearly yelled.

"What?" Chelsea said, looking over at us. "That's absurd."

Cho looked down, nervously fidgeting with her quill. "Well… yeah."

Chelsea gawked at her, and Marietta didn't look up from her book, but her eyes weren't moving. So Marietta must have known about this too.

I wanted to say so many things to Cho. I wanted to call her a bitch, a slut, anything. But instead I just looked at her, like she was some sort of scum.

"I'm sorry, Daisy," she said. "I just… I couldn't help falling for him. He was so upset that you weren't talking to him, and he said that I understood him so well, and you two haven't talked for almost a month, and… it just happened. He figured the two of you were over, and so it just made sense that he should move on and… do you understand, Daisy?"

"No," I said. "I don't. You know I still love him, Cho. How… how _could_ you?"

Right here things divided. Marietta walked over to Cho and Chelsea to me. The four of us weren't friends anymore, we were bands of two, and we were enemies.

We argued then. A lot. It was loud, and others probably heard us. I don't remember what we said, but after what must have been the longest time, all four of just got fed up, changed into our pyjamas, and went to bed. I've been writing ever since by the light of my wand.

I've been writing for, what, an hour, maybe? I don't know. I don't really feel numb anymore, but I don't feel like I'm going to cry. At least, not just yet.

I should probably go to sleep now, I have classes tomorrow.


	13. 27 November, 1994

27 November, 1994

I just got back from the first task. Cedric's still alive, thank God.

I don't really know where to start with what happened, or if I should rant about Cho some more, or what. I think I'll start with when I woke up at four o'clock last night.

You see, I had this dream last night. There were dragons in it, mother dragons, which are the worst kind you can be faced with. A badger was trying to run away from a blue dragon, but it sent a ball of fire the badger's way, and I woke up right before it was incinerated.

I knew that this had something to do with Cedric, and so from then until breakfast I was praying like mad. We may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't still love him, and I wouldn't want him to _die_ just because he's dating Cho!

Then, at the first task today, it turned out Cedric _was _facing a dragon. And it was a blue one, too, just like in my dream.

What the champions had to do in the task was get a golden egg that the dragon was guarding. Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog, and got the dragon to go after that. At first it was working, and I was sure that Cedric would be able to get the egg okay, but then the dragon turned around and saw him at her nest. He grabbed the egg and ducked down, but not fast enough. The fire caught his sleeve and he couldn't extinguish it, and about twenty or so dragon handlers had to come out to control the dragon and douse the flames.

I had my face in my hands and I could barely watch it. I continued praying for him to be all right, and I think he is. Today at dinner I saw him, and he looked just fine. There weren't any burn marks that I could see, except for on his hands, maybe. He seemed a little shaken, but still just fine.

He looked a little disappointed about the task, though because in the tournament he got thirty eight points out of fifty. That would have been really good except for Harry Potter and Viktor Krum got forty points, so it put him in third.

I've barely been around Cho and Marietta at all these past few days. That I'm happy about. Oh, I wish there were more fifth and sixth year Ravenclaws, because then we wouldn't have to share a dormitory! We're always trying to make sure we aren't in the same room, like if Cho's studying in the dormitory when I get up there, I quickly grab something and head to the common room. Same thing if she comes in when I'm studying.

I wish things didn't have to be like this. I took my badge and daisy off my wall. I threw the badge away, and I keep my daisy in my trunk. I can't bear to throw that away. I've worn my other 'Support Cedric Diggory!' badge for the past three days (pretty much all of the school was), but now that the first task is over, I think I'll stop wearing it.

I haven't taken off my locket, yet, either. But I wear it under my robes now. I'll have to stop wearing it soon; I can always feel the metal against my skin, and it almost gives me a hope that we'll get back together, when I know we won't. At least, not before the end of school.

Maybe we will in seventh year, if he and Cho break up. But I don't know; it's hard to forgive someone for dating one of your friends, like I've said before. Have I said that before? Well, I have, but just in different words. I don't know, I'm just really, really tired right now…

* * *

A/N: Okay, a few announcement. First, thank you, ColoursoftheMoon, xoxM'N'Mxox, Letty87, and Aqua Skies for reviewing! Y'all rock! ;)

Second, go watch the Potter Puppet Pals video 'Snape's Dairy.' It is AWESOME.

Third, I've made a forum called 'The Anti-Cho Club,' since I and my wonderful reviewers dislike her so much. ;) (And it's not really about dissing Cho, more of the fact that I really, really, really wanted to make a forum. XP) Check it out, please!


	14. 6 December, 1994

6 December, 1994

Nothing exciting has been going on. I don't know why, but I find everything _funny_ lately. I'll just start laughing for no reason at least five times a day for the past week! I've also been a little ill; my eyes are red and dry, I've been sneezing and I have a dreadfully runny nose. Chelsea says I should have Madame Pomfrey check it out and make sure it's not something bad.)

We had a Hogsmeade trip last weekend. I ended up not going, using my sickness as an excuse. Mostly, I just didn't want to go by myself. Cedric was with Cho, obviously, and Chelsea and Roger went. There was no way in hell I was going to go there with Marietta. Chelsea had insisted that I go with her and Roger, but I didn't want to end up as a third wheel and ruin their date. And it probably would have been really awkward when I would start laughing for no reason…

Chelsea said that she had the most wonderful time at Hogsmeade. She told me she loved Roger, and that in the Three Broomsticks they had shared a quick kiss. She was so happy and giddy, and I was so happy for her. In fact, I seemed even happier than her because of how often I giggled when she was talking. But, in the back of my mind I was a little bit jealous.

Does that make me a bad friend? Or am I just a normal teenage girl? Or both?

Ugh, Cho just walked in. I'm heading out.

_~Later~_

Well, apparently over the winter break there's going to be a big dance called the Yule Ball. Flitwick told us in Charms today. And I started laughing. I mean the words 'Yule Ball' just struck me as really funny.

And then I started thinking about Flitwick's name. Seriously, he's a Charms teacher and he's name is _Flitwick! _And then I started thinking about other funny and/or ironic names (like Dumbledore and Sprout), and I couldn't stop laughing! I had to excuse myself to go to the hallway and Chelsea came with me so I wouldn't look quite so much as a freak.

Anyway, back on the subject of the Yule Ball, I would be excited, if I was going. Pretty much every girl in fourth year and above are all giggling (and not with unexplainable laughter) and wondering who they're going to go with. These next three weeks are going to be very long.

(Sigh) I have absolutely nothing to do. I've finished all of my homework, there are no good books to read, and I can't go hang out with friends because all they'll be talking about right now is the Yule Ball. I think I'll head down to Madame Pomfrey like Chelsea suggested so she can check out my cold. Maybe she can give me something to make me seem more serious.

_~Later~_

This sickness is worse than I first thought. I'm in the Infirmary now, and I'm going to have to stay here overnight. I've developed 'Silly Sniffles,' which explains my cold and my laughter. Madame Pomfrey has no idea how I got this, because it's normally found in the Americas. She said I have to be getting more rest, and I should focus on my studies a little less. Maybe read a depressing book.

So I'm going to have my parents owl me a few books to read, and I'm going to be getting a note from Madame Pomfrey excusing me from a few homework assignments.

It's kind of nice here in the Infirmary, actually. There's a lot of light in here because of the big windows, and there are all kinds of medicine bottles everywhere. I don't know what they contain, but they're all in exotic colors, or are bubbling, or are multicolored, or sparking, or any number of these. It kind of reminds me of being at Potions, except nicer because we aren't in a dungeon and Snape isn't constantly lurking over us.

Oh, Chelsea's here. And it looks like she brought food (That's the best part of being in the infirmary; everyone gives you candy so you don't feel as bad about being sick.) Bye!

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I have horrible writer's block, that's why I've been so slow with updating. Sowwy!

And, once again, if you want to become an official member of the Anti-Cho Club, check out my forum~! Please? It'd mean a lot to me... -puppydog eyes-


	15. 13, December, 1994

13 December, 1994

Well, my Silly Sniffles are gone, and so I'm getting my regular amount of homework now. My mum and my dad sent me a few books, and I finished reading all of them already. One of them was very, very short; only about ninety pages or so. It was a muggle book called _The Pearl_. So very depressing at the end…

There's a funny sort of feeling in the air, what with all the Christmas decorations being up and the Yule Ball coming up. The school has gone all out this year with the decorations in order to impress the other schools. Our suits of armor sing carols when students walk past them, but Peeves has been tampering with them so they sing... differently. Silly Peeves.

We've never had something like the Yule Ball at Hogwarts before, so it's sort of taken over everyone. The girls travel in packs, giggling and gossiping, and the boys stand around with a friend or two looking nervous about who to ask.

Then there are the few people like me who are going home for Christmas, and walk through the halls acting like it's just a normal day.

Chelsea will be going to the Yule Ball with Roger, obviously. He hasn't officially asked her yet, but it's of course they will.

Chelsea keeps trying to convince me to go to the Yule Ball with one of Roger's friends, but I really would rather not. I mean, I'm starting to get over Cedric, but I'm not completely over him yet. And since I'll be seeing him and Cho at the Yule Ball dancing together, I don't think I'll have very much fun. I also don't particularly care for any of Roger's friends, and I don't think any of them care for me either. So what's the point?

Marietta's saying how she's going to get Viktor Krum to take her to the Yule Ball. I hope she does ask him, and then gets turned down. I know that sounds awful, but Marietta has been rather cruel lately. You'd expect me to hate Cho more than her, but Cho just stays away and tries to not talk to me. Marietta on the other hand told me to get over it a few days after the break-up when I was crying in the dormitory, and she repeatedly told me to shut up when I had my laughing fits last week, _and_ she said that I must have felt rather special to have gotten a few homework passes. The _nerve_! my boyfriend of _four_ _years_ had broken up with me, and I was _ill!_ I don't understand why she's like this; for all the years I'd known her previously she had seemed nice, but now we're enemies and she's a compete wretch!

I have to go, dinner's about to start.

_~Later~_

Oh my God, I can't believe this! And how many times have I said that in this diary?! Ugh, it's like some sort of higher being has it out for me and my friends! Guess what Chelsea told me? _Roger is going to the Yule Ball with Fleur. Fleur!_ That blond Frenc girl who has every boy in ths school fawning over her. I can't believe he's going to the Yule Ball with her! At least he had the guts to tell Chelsea about it. But still, I can't believe this! Why are men so _stupid_?! Ugh!

Chelsea said that Roger and some of his friend were talking with the Beauxbatons girls, and they had been talking about the Yule Ball, and then apparently without realizing it, Roger had agreed to going with Fleur.

Chelsea's quite a bit upset about this, and I don't blame her. She's also very torn up about if she should break up with Roger for this.

"I mean," she said as she wiped away at her eyes, "he did seem sorry. And he _is_ a guy, and they always do stupid things. Every boy in this school must lose their head when they talk to Fleur. It's a big mistake, but it's just one mistake, so should I forgive him?"

"I don't know, Chelsea," I said, rubbing her arm. "I don't know."

Chelsea sobbed harder into my shoulder. "I... I had had my mother send me new dress robes for the Ball."

(Sigh) I'm really not liking this year. It's probably been my worst one yet with all the drama and the heaps and heaps of homework every night. I can't wait until the twentieth so I can go home and see my parents and just relax and take a break from everything this year.

* * *

A/N: Ih, my wonderful readers, I'm so sorry for the infrequent updates! I've just been having a rough time lately, and instead of doing constructive things like updating or homework, I've been watching Pirates of the Caribbean and reading old issues of Seventeen magazine. XP I'll try to do better, m'kay?

Reviews and concrit are much aprriciated!


	16. 26 December, 1994

26 December, 1994

Well, it's the morning of the day after Christmas, and it's been wonderful being back home. I feel so much more relaxed right now, and I'm so happy to be here with my parents and relatives again. Christmas has always been my favorite holiday; I love everything about it. The baking, the tree, the presents, and the joyful feeling in the air.

I was happy Grandmamma was able to make it this year. She's been rather ill lately, and is normally at St. Mungo's in the nursing ward. My mum would take care of her, but both she and dad have to work. You'd think that with only one daughter to take care of, one of them would be able to stay home, but…well, sometimes things are complicated. And I don't want to go into detail because it's the day after Christmas, and therefore this is supposed to be a happy day, not a day I write about financial troubles.

Mum's making breakfast right now. I'm not sure what it is, but I smell butter and cinnamon, and you can never go wrong with that.

Okay, I'm going, it smells too good. Bye!

_~Later~_

When I came back up from breakfast, I found a speckled gray owl tapping at my window. I let it in quickly; it must have been ten degrees below zero, and snowing. The owl ruffled its wings to get the snow off and held out its leg for me. I took the scroll and set it on my bedside table before going downstairs to get it some water and food. (I didn't have an owl of my own, so I borrowed the food from my parents' owls.)

When I came back upstairs, I gave the water to the bird and picked up the letter. I scanned the bottom first to see who the sender was. It was Cho.

I frowned. Why would she be sending me a letter?

This is what the letter said: (Yes, I'm copying word for word)

_Dear Daisy,_

_I'm so so so sorry about all of this. I just… I did a horrible thing, and I hope you'll forgive me. Well, I don't see any reason why you should, though._

_I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to be Cedric's girlfriend. I mean… I had assumed that you two were done for good and that you'd moved on, but of course you hadn't. That was a lame excuse for agreeing to date him, though._

_Cedric was heartbroken after your fight, you know. It had just felt natural for me to comfort him, even if I should have been comforting you. But still, he's a guy and so it's not really like he could open up to Zacharias. Even with that, I should have known, I should have made him apologize to you. Then we might still be friends._

_I feel so guilty, and I want to break up with him to make up for this… but I can't. I'm sorry, Daisy, I can't break up with him. I love him._

_Ugh, this is my third time writing this letter, and I still can't word everything right…_

_So, all things considered, can you forgive me, Daisy? It was awful of me to start all of this, but I just hadn't been thinking and then he and I were together and you wanted to get back with him… Please, Daisy, I'm so, so sorry. Can we still be friends?_

_Xoxo,  
__Cho_

_PS  
__I'm (again) sorry if Marietta's been mean to you. She's always been like that to the people she doesn't like. I'm trying to get her to be nicer, but I don't know how well it will work it. But I'll try. I promise._

I don't know what to think about this. I mean, it's great she's apologizing and she does seem very, very sincere about all of this, but what am I supposed to do? Chat with them while we walk to class, and they hold hands?

But, still, anything's better than being enemies with the girls you'll have to spend the next year and a half living with.

Ugh, I'm just confused right now. I'm going to go see if I can go join in on the snowball fight outside.


	17. 4 January, 1995

4 January, 1995

First, happy New Year, diary! I'm back at school right now, I'm writing before bed this time. (Shocking… I'm starting to break the habit of writing after I wake up!)

Cho and I are on uneasy ground right now. When I first got back, I told Chelsea about the letter and showed it to her. I said that it would probably be best for us all to just be friends again, but Chelsea wouldn't hear of it.

"No, Daisy!" she said. "This is _Cho_! She stole your boyfriend and still pretended to be your friend, how can you forgive her for that?!" She grabbed me by my shoulders and began to shake me. "THAT'S HOW SHE MESSES WITH YOUR MIND!"

I stepped back from her. "Chelsea, Chelsea, calm down. Are you feeling okay?"

She sighed and held up her fingers to her temples. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said. "It's just that being with my family again has made me a bit crazy. You know how they are."

I know about them all too well. Her younger siblings' goals in life are to steal their parents' wands and wreak as much havoc as possible. And quite a few of her cousins could put Fred and George to shame. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that her parents are often too busy to notice what anyone else is doing. It makes family get-togethers quite hectic.

Chelsea did have a point. So, when I talked to Cho a little bit later we agreed to not be hostile to each other, but not be actual friends. (It's better than begin enemies, right?) She said she'd talk to Marietta about laying off. And she better.

Meanwhile, while I was talking to Cho, Chelsea went to go see Roger, and they're back together now. I'm happy for them, I am; they're so great together. Some people have been gossiping about Roger and Fleur, saying they had kissed and gone out to the garden together at the Yule Ball. That can't be true, can it? Roger would never do something like that to Chelsea. Although, what about the fact that he had agreed to go with Fleur to the Ball in the first place? Oh, who cares what they say, it's probably all just made up, anyway.

In other news, the teachers have apparently all decided that we're all completely and totally rested since vacation's over and are ready to handle every huge essay they throw at us, regardless of whatever else we've been assigned for homework by other teachers. Therefore, more homework. Ugh. So, if I stop writing for weeks at a time, you know why.

People aren't constantly talking about the Yule Ball now that it's over, and I'm glad. I still really wish I could have gone.

Goodnight.

* * *

A/N: Dudes, I haven't updated for, what, a whole week? Again? -.- I sowwy! But, at least I have a little bit of an excuse because I've started on another HP fanfic... Check it's out if you want! [/Shameless review hunting]

Oh, and thank you xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx for the line where Chelsea goes psycho! ;D


	18. 24 January, 1995

24 January, 1995

Wow… I'm really confused right now. Really confused. Today was a Hogsmeade trip, and Chelsea and Roger had dragged me along with them. Chelsea said that it's been two months, and I needed to stop moping around. She also threatened to write a fake love letter to Professor Snape with my name on it if I didn't go, so I didn't have much of a choice.

Roger's friend Zacharias Smith was also tagging along with us. I didn't really know him that well; he was in fifth year, and he was friends with Roger. He's in Hufflepuff, and we'd hung out a few times, like on the train and on weekends. The four of us went to the Three Broomsticks, where Chelsea and Roger abandoned us, parting with the excuse of 'needing to talk to McGonagall about their grades.' Yeah right. This was just an excuse for me to go on a date with another guy.

"…Something wrong, Daisy?" Zacharias asked as I glared into my butterbeer.

I looked up. "No, not really, I'm just mad at Chelsea right now."

"What for?"

I pursed my lips. How could I word this without offending him? "Well, she thinks I need a boyfriend to be happy, ever since Cedric and I broke up. But I'm perfectly fine, I can be happy on my own. Why can't she _see_ that?!" I slammed down my bottle and it slapshed the table.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he handed me some napkins.

I dabbed at the spill. "Yes, Zacharias, I'm sure."

"Don't call me Zacharias, it's way too formal. God, I hate my name. Please, just call me Zack."

"Okay… Zack."

He took a swig of his butterbeer. "You're too good for ol' Diggory, anyways. He's such a pompous git."

My jaw dropped. "He is _not_! He's one of the kindest people I know!"

"And _that's_ why he's dating your best friend."

I blushed and looked down. "That doesn't mean anything."

Zacharias leaned back in his chair and folded a napkin into a paper airplane. "It means everything. Cho practically _lives _in the Hufflepuff common room now. I see them all the time. It's like… it's like she's changed Cedric. Ever since he became the Hogwarts champion, he's acting like he's all that. And being with one of the prettiest girls in school only strokes his ego more. I bet he doesn't even care about you anymore." Zacharias finished his airplane, and sent it flying. It circled Madam Rosemerta's head.

I knew he wanted me to respond, but I couldn't. I just studied the grain of the wood on the table and tried to blink back my tears. I wanted to argue and say that he was wrong, say that Cedric was still a wonderful person, but deep down I knew he was telling the truth.

Zacharias continued. "Seriously, Daisy, just get _over_ him."

I still kept my eyes down. "It's not that easy," I whispered. "We were together for so _long_…"

"Yeah, and now you aren't. You need to move on."

I looked up and glared at him. I knew my eyes were shiny and red. "And how do you suppose I do _that_?"

He took my hand. "Well, I'm not dating anyone."

I paused. "So… you expect to bash my ex-boyfriend, and then have me run into your arms?"

He rolled his eyes. "Daisy, you need to have _someone_ tell you like it is. You've been blinded by love. The problem is, _he doesn't love you_."

I slipped my hand out of his. "No, no, I can't…"

"Daisy, he doesn't love you anymore, stop pretending he does."

"I know that, dammit!" I yelled. A few students turned to look at us.

Zacharias looked around. "Daisy, keep your voice down…"

I crossed my arms and looked down at the table, a tear slipping out of my eye. The students watching us turned away, and went back to their own conversation. We didn't talk for a few minutes.

Zacharias sighed. "Maybe it would have been better if you went to the Yule Ball…"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had really wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball, but I thought it would have been too early. I went stag, but if you had gone then you would have also seen Cedric and Cho there. You would have understood what I mean; you would have seen the way he acted. All uppity and better than everyone. When he was dancing the group waltz at the beginning, he would look out to the crowd, like he was some prince looking down on the loyal peasants. And the way he walked around with Cho; he acted like she was his trophy or something. Made me sick."

He finished off the rest of his butterbeer and turned around, looking for the bartender. "Oi, Rosemerta! Another bottle, please!"

"Oh, lookie there," he said, pointing to the doors. "Here comes our favorite couple."

Sure enough, Cedric and Cho were walking in, his arm around her shoulders. After all that Zacharias said, I began to see them in through his eyes. Cedric's hair was different, just a little bit longer and messier. But it was a styled messy, like he wanted it to look that way. He never did that when we together. He waved to his friends, flashing a smile. Were his teeth whiter? I noticed he stood up straighter, making sure his height was noticed instead of the slight slouch he used to have. He kept his arm protectively around Cho, instead of just simply holding her hand, like he would have with me. And as much as it pained for me to admit it, he did have a smug and pompous air about him.

"…You're right," I whispered.

"What was that?" Zacharias said, putting a hand to his ear.

"You're right about Cedric," I said louder.

"Ding ding ding, someone give the lady a prize! She's finally realized the blindingly obvious!" he said. Madam Rosemerta came by with his butterbeer. "Ah, perfect!" He slid the bottle over to me and gave Rosemerta a sickle.

I blushed, grinning a little, and took a sip.

"So, what do you say?" Zacharias asked.

I set down my bottle. "Say to what?"

"Being my girlfriend, o' course! What did think our entire conversation's been about?"

I blushed deeper. "Zacharias—"

"I told you, call me Zack."

"Fine. Well, Zack, I'm flattered, but…"

"But what?"

"I… I'm gonna need some time to think it over. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Whatever. You'll come around." He leaned across the table and kissed my cheek. "See you soon."

He stood up and buttoned his cloak. "Tell me when you have an answer." He gave me a little salute and walked off.

I put my hand to my cheek and traced patterns in the grains of the table. After a few minutes I got up to leave, because I didn't want to be seen sitting by myself. So, I went back to the castle, and now I'm writing.

…I think I know what I'm going to tell Zacharias now.

* * *

Don't worry, I'm not dead. I figured you guys deserved a good chapter after all those really boring ones, and my three month hiatus. . So thank you for being so patient, my loyal readers! :D And: New wchapter coming in a few days~!


End file.
